Of Cybernetics and Magic
by Dragons123d
Summary: Greivous has the chance to live again, but only because of a promise he gave to his beloved wife. How will he handle this new world and life?
1. Chapter 1

The screams and sounds of blaster fire filled his head as darkness closed in around him, out of all the things that could have ended him; he was shot in the chest before his killer muttered "Uncivilized".

His defeat at the hands of Obi-Wan Kenobi was not only infuriating, but also down right degrading. He was a Kaleesh Warrior, the leader of the Kaleesh people but he now was nothing more than metal parts and burning organs.

'If only I had kept my promise to Lithal,' He thought as his heart slowly stopped beating 'I wouldn't have been turned into this…thing.'

Given that his downfall was not because of luck nor was it that his foe had more skill, no, Obi-Wan had the one thing that had bested him time and time again. That enigma called the Force, the power that had crushed his armored chest and forced him to have that infuriating cough!

He was the Jedi hunter, collector of lightsabers; he used the weapons of the Jedi against them in battle. He was built to wield the lightsabers; his systems ran millions, if not trillions of calculations in less than a nanosecond that kept the cyborg general from cutting himself in half.

But now, here he was. Only his will was keeping his heart beating, though that was crumbling fast.

'If I die then my purpose and will to my people is dead.' Grievous thought before he let the darkness of his people's 'Hell' take him.

* * *

The cyborg general waited, the blackness was vast but not even painful. He had brought his people shame, had he not? He had fallen from grace and into the deepest and most punishing pit that he deserved. Yet, he just floated in the void of black, nothing was happening.

"Maybe the silence is my punishment, slowly driving me mad." Grievous mussed as he floated, accepting his fate.

"I don't think so, Grievous." A voice came from out of the darkness, one that was all too familiar.

"Kenobi, so you have stumbled upon my spirit, what will it take for me to be rid of you?!" The cyborg demon snarled, sending a burning glare with his yellow, reptilian eyes.

"Peace, Grievous, I haven't come to torment you. You've have been tormented by your past, that is all you need as punishment." The old general of the Republic said sagely.

"Then why have you come here?" The General of the droid army asked, his patience slowly crumbling.

"Grievous, the force has…commissioned…me to ask if you want another chance at life, one where you can follow through on your promise to your wife." The old Jedi spoke.

If he got another chance at life, so he could fulfill his promise that he made to Lithal, but the consequences?

"What do I get out of it?" Grievous snapped, his eyes narrowing.

"A life, one that you never had because of a war torn galaxy, but only you can live it. But, someone will have to be switched with you for you to live this life." Grievous's old foe said.

"Who will I be replacing?"

"A boy named Harry Potter; he will take your place here while you handle his conflicted world."

Grievous looked at the old man, one the one hand he could finish his promise but on the other was the fact that he would be taking care of another person's problems.

Begrudgingly, Grievous accepted only to be blinded and blacked out.

* * *

The darkness of the cramped cupboard brightened as a slit in the door opened. Grievous's yellow eyes glared at the woman that shouted at him to get up and make breakfast. It had taken him two whole days to heal this body's wounds and now this woman was telling him to make food like a servant?!

Grievous snorted as he reached over and picked up the handle of one of his four greatest 'trophies' that he had found under the boy's bed, the force must have hidden other secrets around. Gripping the handle of Adi Gallia's lightsaber, he got up and pushed the cupboard door open. The boy's relatives were going to feel the pain of hurting and treating Grievous's previous self.

"BOY! Get breakfast on the~"

 _Snap-Hiss!_

Grievous beheaded the fat man in his seat before turning his attention to the woman who was gapping at him in shock. The hum of the green blade filled the air as he took a step towards the thin woman, a sadistic grin starting to form as he started spinning the lightsaber in his hand.

"The name is Grievous!" Grievous hissed as the green light of the burning blade filled his vision.

* * *

Clipping the black cloak into place on his new armor, Grievous looked up at the burning remains of the house that was once called Number 4. The remains of the boy's relatives would burn with the house, no evidence would remain.

Turning, Grievous walked away. His cloak remained closed, never opening in the front, if it had; it would have shown the blood red silk insides and the pockets that held his trophies.

The first thing was to find some better armor, his body of flesh and bones could and/or would die from age or mortal wounds. If he needed to, he would build a cybernetic suit, not that he needed it at the moment.

Remembering metal prison that he had been put into during the Clone Wars, Grievous wanted something more humanoid than insectoid. But that could wait; he needed to get a reputation for himself, one that included bounty hunting.

* * *

 **Several Years later-Age; 13**

The Russian Ministry of Magic was bustling with people; one of them stood above them all, the cloak of black fluttering slightly as the figure moved quickly across the atrium. Stopping at a floo elevator, the towering figure said "Minister's Office"

The emerald green flames ignited and he stepped into them, appearing on the other side. The secretary only gave him a look before motioning him into the office, nodding his covered head; the figure entered and closed the door behind him.

"Ah, Grievous, good to see you again" The Russian Minister, Valdemar Karkaroff, said in perfect English with a slight Russian accent.

Grievous said nothing; instead he put a bloody bag on the Minister's desk. The Russian opened the bag and raised his eyebrow; the head of one of the nameless but feared gang leaders was in the bag.

"Usual pay, as per our deal, Minister" Grievous said flatly, his cloak opening slightly to show the skeletal metal clawed hand holding out an old bottle of vodka out.

The Minister took the bottle before nodding, "Yes, your payment was transferred the moment you showed me the head. Took the warders and dwarfs' weeks to get it right, the vodka is appreciated."

Grievous turned to leave, when the Russian said "Could I interest you in another job, per chance?"

"What kind of job" It wasn't a question, the Russian understood that.

"The French Minister has been getting death threats, more than any normal Minister should. His family is being threatened daily and he is willing to have a sort of security to protect his family."

"So, he wants me to play bodyguard and what do I get out of it?" Grievous growled darkly.

"You get double the pay of your current job and any extra goodies that you require." The Russian Minister said, his tone telling that he was serious about this.

"And if I accept this…'job'…how do I know that he won't betray me and make me a criminal?"

"Sebastian Delacour is a man of his word and honor, Grievous, and you're the best man for the job. His wife and two daughters are half veela, you are not affected by their allure, any other man would fail the moment they entered their presence." Valdemar explained, Grievous only snorted before turning to the fire place.

"I'll head right over then, Minister. Good Day" Grievous said curtly before tossing a pinch of floo powder into the fire place and said clearly "French Minister's Office"

* * *

Grievous let his magic flow through his cybernetic arm, checking it for any signs of damage or viruses that could have infected it. He had lost his right arm in a skirmish near the Russian/Chinese border, his entire arm was cut off at the ball and socket joint, leaving him to create his new arm with his magic, while he was still fighting and losing blood from the wound.

The metal arm split down the middle, just like his original cyborg's arm. Flexing the three fingered hands, Grievous reattached the two halves before pulling the cloak over his arm. He was tired of people staring at it, it was just an arm made of metal that's it.

His body had hit a massive growth spurt as well, reaching the height of 2.16 meters and 150 pounds, he was not only physically powerful, he was magically powerful as well. Having taken the lessons that Dooku had drilled into him to heart, Grievous had felt more powerful and felt something else, a pull and push of something.

Grievous had also followed the newspaper called the Daily Prophet, headlines read like _Harry Potter still lost!, Boy-Who-Lived still missing!_ Or his personal favorite; _Harry Potter, Murdered or Kidnapped?_

Grievous had seen his pictures around, a boy with bright emerald green eyes, raven hair and a very revealing scar on the forehead. He had changed as he only had one thing in common with the picture, the raven hair. His eyes had change to Kaleesh alien yellow, the scar was nothing more than a faint outline. His firm face showed a warrior's look, a true hunter and leader of a people.

Though there was another name circling around the grapevine, Albus Dumbledore. The 'Wizard of the Light' had led the campaign to find him from, as he said from the excerpt that Grievous had read " _The men or women that have taken Harry from us_ ".

He tossed that paper aside, he wasn't going to sit around and wait. Not that he needed to be told, he was on assignment at that moment. The French magical school was before him, the towers and lands sprawled in every direction. But his assignment was being harassed by a group of men, he dropped from the tower he was gripping and landed lightly behind the gang.

Pulling the hilt of Shaak Ti's lightsaber out of his cloak, Grievous move his cloak out of the way of his cybernetic arm. The gang turned and face him and froze upon seeing his arm, his assignment only stared into his eyes.

"You boys better not be harassing my client or you have a lot to answer too" Grievous hissed, his finger slowly moving towards the activation button on his lightsaber.

"You shouldn't be here either, so beat it." One of the men snapped back, his hand on his wand.

"Ah, now I see, hit wizards and mercenaries. This makes my job so much easier." Grievous activated his lightsaber, the blue blade humming as he made his way towards the paid men.

The first guy fell, his body cut from shoulder to hip. Switching his blue weapon to the other hand, Grievous grabbed the second guy's face and crushed it, brain matter and skull fragments flying everywhere.

"Kill Him!" The leader of this gang shouted, sending a killing curse at him.

Grievous tossed the corpse up and caught it again as he brought it into the killing curses path. The green light splattered against the body, the lightsaber was thrown and slashed the man's head off. The lightsaber returned to his hand as he spun and sent the corpse into another attacker.

The remaining attackers all shouted "BOMBARDA MAXEMIA!"

The explosion covered him; the men lowered their wands and turned towards the woman when they heard something coming from the pit.

 _SNAP-HISS!_

 _SNAP-HISS!_

Another blue blade appeared and then a green one erupted into life. The blades started spinning in a whirlwind of color, before the men started screaming as they were cut to bits. Grievous stopped attacking and deactivated his weapons, turning to the woman and nodding his head before disappearing in a swirl of his cloak.

* * *

 **One Year Later-Age; 14**

His black metal claws gripped the top of the carriage as it flew to who knows where, his eyes narrowed against the wind and turbulence. Whoever thought that having six massive pegasi pull the carriage was insane! His new armored skeleton was gripping the top of the magical carriage like a scared cat to a ceiling, his cloak flapping and billowing behind him.

Only a month after saving his assignment, his body was blown apart because of his idiocy. His new body was the design from a picture he had seen from the internet called 'Vampire Grievous' from what it looked like a comic book.

The black jaw and vampire like appearance only added to the aura that Grievous had. The reptilian tongue was new, he licked his metal teeth as creepily as he could, practice makes perfect after all. He may look like a vampire but he had no thirst for blood, though his cloak was torn and ripped at the edges to make it more sinister.

The carriage started slowing down, if that was even true from the top of the stupid thing because it felt like the same speed up there. But he saw the castle below and unhooked himself from the top of the flying carriage, jumping towards the castle.

Grabbing his cloak, Grievous flared it open and to those on the ground, it looked like a massive bat like creature had blocked out the sun. Closing his 'wings', Grievous plummeted towards the earth, the wind rushing against his metal armor. The ground drew closer and closer, at the very last moment he opened his cloak and gracefully landed next to the area that the carriage would land.

The carriage landed with a rattling of wheels and dust, Grievous silently opened the door before he disappearated onto one of the towers. The headmistress and him and an agreement, he would need a ride to protect his client; in return, Grievous would open the door and watch over the proceedings for this TriWizard Tournament.

The headmaster of this school called Hogwarts was none other than Albus Percival Wulfric Brian "To-Many-Kriffing-Blasted-Names-to-Remember" Dumbledore. The old man had looked at him before turning his attention to the French, this intrigued him to no end but it could wait.

The hours passed until the welcoming feast, Grievous was standing on the magical ceiling like a bat and somethings like this quirk would not leave, no matter how hard he tried to stop. He watched them, only then did something odd happen.

The ceiling gave out.

Grievous fell towards the ground, the glass shatters fell with him. In an instant, his cloak was open so none of the shards of glass hit the occupants below him. A spell hit the shattered ceiling, repairing it as if it didn't break in the first place. Grievous flipped around and connected his feet against the glass once more, his magic sticking him to it like a magnet.

The headmaster welcomed the newcomers before announcing that the search for Harry Potter had reviled a massive clue into his disappearance.

"…And this clue was a piece of a one-of-a-kind cloak, a cloak that is being worn by a certain 'guardian' that is hanging from the ceiling." The old fool said and everybody looked up.

Grievous hissed in unbridled rage, dropping from the ceiling and landing on the stone floor below in the blink of an eye.

"That was not your call to make and I am not 'Harry Potter' anymore, fool. I am General Grievous and you will refer to me as such!" The cybernetic Kaleesh warrior boomed before apperating to the top of the clear ceiling and walking away from the glowing glass mirror.

* * *

The blackened skeletal left hand of Grievous' armor clenched around the throat of a backwater gangster, the creaking of the man's neck was clearly heard across the room. He was not happy, the old fool had no right; Dumbledore wasn't his guardian!

The gangster's neck finally gave out with a loud cracking snap; Grievous gave the body a cold glare as he muttered "You lasted longer than your fellows by 3.8 seconds…but not enough to save your life."

He dropped the body and vanished in a swirl of his cloak, reappearing above the Scottish castle/school. The cool night air moved over his armor and made his cloak flutter, somethings never change.

* * *

The next several weeks passed quickly, Grievous noticed that the Hogwarts school population keeping their distance from his client, only three students got close and became her friends. That all changed on the night of the drawing, Grievous was hanging in his usual spot above the student body.

The goblet of fire was in the forefront of the staff table, burning with an almost alien light in the dark hall. The fire grew before a burnt piece of paper shot out of the cup; the headmaster of Hogwarts caught it and read "Fleur Delacour!"

Then came "Viktor Krum!"

Then for Hogwarts, it was "Cedric Diggory!"

The goblet, however, spat out another name like it was a sour lemon, the old fool caught it and paused. Grievous slowly crouched, his eyes gleaming in the dark, watching the aged wizard.

"Harry…err, I mean Grievous." Albus Dumbledore coughed.

The hall was quiet at that then the old man said in a firmer tone "General Grievous!"

Grievous dropped, spinning gracefully as a cat and landed on his feet, making everyone but the staff, flinch at the sound of metal meeting stone. Grievous moved towards the back room, his eyes promising pain and destruction to anyone that came near him.

Entering the small room, Grievous moved quietly behind his client and made a sound that told her that he was there and not to do anything. Fleur Delacour tapped his armored chest to let him know that she heard and understood. As the bodyguard of Minister Delacour's daughter, Grievous had to get to know his client and make some arrangements so she wouldn't die from a heart attack because he appeared out of nowhere to defend her.

Moving into the shadows, Grievous studied the other champions, Cedric was probably his number one competitor, if Hogwarts was the best school in all of Magical Britain. Viktor Krum was a Quidditch seeker, not a duelist, but the way he was built showed that he was a very good brawler.

"This is outrageous!" Someone shouted as the owner of the voice got closer.

In came Fleurs' Headmistress, the Bulgarian headmaster, Dumbledore and two of his fellow staff members and the ministry's overseers. Grievous snorted as he saw the delegation of people, how could he not.

"Grievous, did you…" Dumbledore started to ask but Grievous stepped into the light and moved his cloak so everyone could see his armored cybernetic body.

"I was on a mission, a job to protect my client and I was dragged into this, so go as someone else those questions, _Headmaster Dumbledore_." Grievous spat venomously, towering over everyone, even Madame Maxime was shorter than Grievous.

This made everyone shudder in fright; Grievous lowered himself so he was in a more comfortable position at 6 feet 11 inches instead of his height of 7 foot 1 inch. His leg joints could only hold his true height for so long because of the technology available at the present time. His tongue licked his metal teeth before he moved back into the shadows, his eyes the only thing that people could see.

The others were quiet, their opinions kept to themselves for the time being. This wasn't a fair tournament but it had to go on.


	2. Chapter 2

Grievous was standing alone on one of towering towers of Hogwarts, his eyes closed to all visual stimulation so his power could flow through his technological body. Most would ask how he had not gone insane, his answer was the fact that he didn't care, a body was a body. Though, this body was more humanoid in shape, but that wasn't saying much.

Another question entered his mind, one that he had asked himself. Was he too accepting of his new circumstances? No, he wasn't accepting his new life, he did the same thing that he had done when he was the cyborg general of the Separatists; he didn't care about the problem, he dealt with it.

The sound of wings fluttering made him open his eyes, turning his head to find a dark screech owl giving him a pointed look and a letter in its beak.

"What are you looking at, bird?" Grievous snorted as he took the letter and opened it.

 _To one Mr. General Grievous,_

 _The Ministry of Magic has requested to you came to a hearing on the 15 of November at 3:00 to discuss your involvement with your state of action in a recent…case that has your involvement._

 _Hope you are feeling well,_

 _Amelia Bones_

 _Head of the Department of Law Enforcement_

Grievous reread the letter before folding neatly and placed it in his cloak. The 15th was today, so he only had an hour before this 'hearing'.

"Return to your master, I'll personally relay my own message." The owl hooted before taking off, never noticing that Grievous had vanished in a swirl of his cloak.

* * *

Amelia was slightly disturbed when Grievous had appeared in her office without warning; she had only sent the letter this morning.

"I would lower your wand if you still want your arm to still be connected with your body." The hiss made the DMLE Head stop dead; her wand was still in her pocket!

"How~?" She started to ask before stopping herself.

"Your letter, Madame" The cloaked figure pulled out her letter and handed it to her, she took it from him without a word.

"So, this 'hearing', what is it about?" Grievous got straight to the point.

"It's about the recent death of a gang that happened to have the answers we needed for another case when they were found dead, brutally massacred by hand. The team that arrived reported a towering cloaked figure that vanished moments after they had arrived." Bones gave Grievous a skeptical glance before taking her seat.

"That gang…yes, I remember them. Screaming for mercy but didn't get any because one, I was ticked off by Dumbledore and two, I am a bounty hunter, I hunt for a living. They had a heavy price on their heads that should handle any compensation for this inconvenience." Grievous answered, pulling out a bag that clinked with the sounds of coins.

"This should get you restarted on the case and pay off any DMLE debt that is owed, if you need any more just find me." He finished before turning towards the door.

Amelia was stunned, that was unexpected. "So, you're not staying?"

"No, the Minister and his underlings can burn for all I care, good day Madame Bones." Grievous then vanished without a sound, leaving the DMLE Head stunned once again.

* * *

The weighing of the wand ceremony was a waste of time in Grievous's opinion, he didn't need a wand but he could use one of the occasion called for it. He stood for what seemed like hours until the old man that was 'weighing' the wands asked him for his. Grievous gave the guy a blank stare before snorting, turning away from the man in disgust.

Dumbledore tried to interfere but was met with the cold, dead gaze of the cyborg, clearly having forgotten that the old fool had no say in his life whatsoever. When the reporter tried to get an interview, Grievous threated her with exposing all her secrets to the world and that kept her away from him for now.

By the time the first task rolled around, Grievous was ready to murder everyone but Fleur Delacour; he was on a mission at the moment to protect her after all. The task itself was pathetically easy, he ran in grabbed the egg and got out, simple. The dragon mother didn't even know what had happened. After studying the screeching egg for several minutes, he promptly destroyed it, his brain remembering and calculating as well as translating the message.

They expected him to 'rescue' someone from under the lake? How pathetic, Grievous had nothing close to him except himself, his weapons and trophies. No living person was close to him, smirking as he moved quietly through the forbidden forest. It was really pathetic that think that he had anyone close to him, he wasn't this 'Harry Potter' that they kept trying to 'bring back'.

No, that boy was probably in his old body with better technology and weaponry, while he had to handle these idiots. At least he was doing what he wanted, hunting and living. True, he had taken to bounty hunting but there was no 'Jedi' around to take trophies from so…

It would be in the month of December and that came with its' own problems. This 'Yule Ball' was the number one; he didn't dance or make public appearances in any fashion. He nearly killed the headmistress for trying to tell him that he had to go to the ball, he had replied with that he would rather blow this entire castle to oblivion from the air than go to this ball.

He didn't go to it, but he made sure that Fleur had a tracking device on her dress so he could keep an 'eye' on her. After the ball was over, he had taken Fleur to her home for the winter holidays so he could get some bounty hunting done without any interruptions.

* * *

He sized up the female vampire with interest, she wore a white tank top that covered her very 'generous' chest and bottom, a black wrap that covered her belly and red gloves and boots finished her outfit. The bounty on her head wasn't that large though what had caught his attention was the description of her actions. She was like his wife, a powerful yet beautiful warrior that fought with only her hands and feet.

"So, you're another one of those "vampire hunters" come to kill me?" She said with a dark tone, her eyes flashed with power as she studied him.

Grievous snorted, she thought he was a vampire hunter? They weren't vampire hunters if they failed to kill this beauty.

"No, if I was then I would be human and a stupid one at that. No," He pulled down the hood of his cloak and revealed his metal skull like head. "I am here to make a proposal"

The Vampire gave him a dark look before motioning for him to continue.

"You seem like one who would rather be doing something than stay here and waste away your lifespan in this old, yet dusty mansion." He said, glancing around the large room.

"I would but why do you mention that?"

Grievous's metal mouth turned into a grin, "Well, I was looking for a partner or equal, as I am indisposed of at the moment, to help me and in return, I would teach or learn from said person."

She looked thoughtful as she whispered "Is that so?"

Grievous waited, the vampire looked like she was choosing between life and death until she finally said "I have come to a decision."


	3. Chapter 3

Grievous growled, the sound was alien enough in his metal shell. Wasn't it enough he was in this tournament? He wasn't in the mood for having to show up to his "Winter Ball" as he wasn't built for dancing, he was built for combat and hunting. His golden eyes narrowed on the Transfiguration Professor, his disgust evident in his choice words to her.

"I'm not going."

That made the older witch sputter before the Vampiress took his arm and smiled sweetly to the woman.

"One moment, miss"

As she pulled him to the side, she seemed thoughtful and smirked devilishly.

"Do you know how to dance to the music they have?" She asked him softly, her words barely above a whisper.

"Indeed, but I have no need for it…" He started before she stopped him.

"Good, just don't mess this up, I have an idea." She then pulled him back to the Professor and smiled.

"We'll go, but only for one dance." She answered the elder woman, smiling until she left.

Grievous looked at the Vampire, wanting to know what she was planning in that ageless head of hers. It was clearly something not to his liking, but she had something.

"What is it that you are planning?" He hissed, a dark edge in his voice.

"You'll see, Grievous." She calmly answered back.

* * *

It wasn't long before the ball came about, seeing that the metal bounty hunter and his "date" were there at the doors that led into the great hall. Grievous felt somewhat constrained by his new dress suit, all stiff and unyielding. The only thing that was good was that his legs were still not human like enough to wear the bloody pants that came with this thing. His cape had been switched out that a black cape that had classic cliched high collar.

His date wasn't in something so plain, as she had been waiting to wear this dress, or so he had been told. The dress was blood red, had no back, no straps and clung to her every curve with frightening closeness. A slit in the side showed off her right leg, her feet clad in black dancing heels and her hands in elbow length fingerless gloves. She smirked as she looked like the Countess she was.

"Countess Marrilane Von Draken," She had told him as she had put on her outfit, letting him watch her, "That is my full name, you may call me Mary."

He waited patiently as the others came up, Fleur Delacour and her date, who was clearly under the effects of close allure exposure. Cedric Diggory and his date, an asian looking teenager in a conversitive blue dress and finally Viktor Krum and his date. She looked like a good looking girl in a pink dress that fit her nicely. Grievous noticed that all three female dates were giving Mary jealous looks, the vampiress only smirked and slightly flaunted her much more mature body but stopped as Professor McGonagall strode up to them.

"This way champions." She lead them into the Great Hall, Grievous noted sourly that everyone was either staring at his date or Fleur like pieces of meat.

He didn't even let himself get into the meal before the dance, Mary simply sipped at a goblet filled with blood like the finest wine. Most if not all stayed away from them except Fleur, who talked quietly to Mary until it was time for the first dance. Leading his date to the dance floor, Grievous was pulling the memory of the dance moves that were accepted in this waltz before Mary placed a white mask on the side of his face.

"What is this?" He asked before she purred and the lights went dark.

He could easily see her due to his alien physiology but then the music turned into the song of something that wasn't from this part of the world. He then realized what the mask was for, Mary had set everyone up. He could only grin as she spin around and a light appeared out of nowhere, making her the center of attention as smoke billowed in, covering the floor in a dark manner.

" _In_ sleep _he sang to me, in dreams he came, that voice which calls to me, and speaks my name._ " She sang, her voice filling the room as she danced sensually, " _And do I dream again? For_ now _I find the phantom of the opera is there inside my mind._ "

The music filled the hall as he felt himself move, letting himself go and catch her, his voice gaining a soft but deep tone as he sang the next verse of this song, " _Sing once again with me our strange duet; my power over you grows stronger yet. And though you turn from me to glance behind, the phantom of the opera is there inside your mind._ "

" _Those who have seen your face draw back in fear._ " Her hand touched the masked part of his face, singing before she spun around and stopped, her hand in his, " _I am the mask you wear,_ "

" _it's me they hear._ " He stated, his grace only matched my his partners, pulling her close and dipping her down.

" _Your spirit and my voice in one combined;_ " They sang together, dancing around the hall as the other champions started dancing with them, " _the phantom of the opera is there inside my/your mind._ "

" _He's there the phantom of the opera._ " The champions and their dates sang, sounding ghostly in the quiet hall, " _Beware the phantom of the opera._ "

" _In all your fantasies, you always knew that man and mystery,_ " Grievous sang, twirling Mary around his body, his cape fluttering as she spun around him.

" _were both in you._ " Mary finished for him and came to a stop, her back to his chest.

" _And in this labyrinth where night is blind, the Phantom of the opera is here_ " They sang as the champions sang in the background, " _inside my/your mind._ "

" _Sing, my angel of music!_ " Grievous intoned, his arm going across Mary's shoulders, his face on hers before he whispered, his want seeming to appear as the song neared its end, " _Sing! Sing for me! Sing, my Angel of Music! Sing for me!_ "

Mary did sing, her voice entrancing the entire hall before the song abruptly ended and both she and Grievous were nowhere to be seen as the lights returned to normal.

* * *

It wasn't until a week later that Grievous or Mary appeared again, much to some of the adults frustration. When asked, Grievous simply stated that was his business and not theirs. Mary nodded and didn't reply to the questioning either, having nothing to say to the magical humans. Grievous knew what he and Mary had been doing however, bounty hunting. Nothing wrong like a little "date" during a job, Mary had enjoyed it as she got to drink the blood of the victims.

"I think I would like to go on another date like that, Grievous. It was most enjoyable." She purred, licking her lips as she leaned against the wall.

Grievous smirked, his eyes showing how much he enjoyed that week.

"Yes," He humed, "I think another is needed in the near future, Mary."


	4. Chapter 4

Grievous stood on the docks after finishing his part this the task, a waterlogged Mary on her hands and knees, coughing up water as she glowered at Dumbledore. He would of had a few words with the headmaster but Fleur was talking to him in heated and fast French, her sister was under the water still, Grievous only nodded and removed his cape and dived back into the water. He arrived quickly at the Mermaid village and found Gabriel, taking her rope before a mermaid jabbed him in the back with his trident.

Grievous stabbed him through with his lightsaber in return, the green blade humming and sending bubbles up towards the surface as the male Mermaid breathed his last. After returning his blade to his hip, the cyborg quickly swam to the surface. Once he broke the surface, he pulled Gabriel along, the drenched veela gasping and thanking him profusely in French as he pulled them up onto the dock.

He simply gave the young girl to Fleur before punching the old man in the face, rebreaking his nose. He let out a growl and turned back to his charge and Mary, who were now in towels. He looked them over and his clawed hand turned into a fist, feeling nothing but anger right now. He slowly made his way over to Mary and picked her up, not caring about the points, taking the countess to her castle. She needed to rest after being left in the water since day break.

* * *

Grievous walked through the forbidden forest, the force guiding him through the trees, his cloak billowing. After taking Mary to her castle, he felt the sudden urge in the force, which he followed like instinct. The tree's thinned out until a fog covered the ground in white, making it so he couldn't see it through the blanket of white. His cape parted the fog for a while before it closed back together, not that he minded at all.

Grievous stopped at the tree line and looked around, his robotic mouth turned into a frown as he started noticing shapes, metal like angles. He had entered a metal scrapyard, going as far as his alien eyes could see. He remembered someplace like this, Raxus Prime, the Garbage pit of the Galaxy, though this didn't have that ecosystem of droids and other metal workers and scavengers working as one. He pulled out a single lightsaber and activated it, the blue blade giving off an eerie glow in the fog covered place.

"Raxus Prime has nothing on this place." Grievous muttered to himself, walking forward, looking at the mountain high piles of garbage.

The piles of metal were made up of multiple droids, vehicles and even weapons, all from different ages and places. Both from this planet and the galaxy he knew, also machines that didn't look familiar, looking to organic to be normal. He looked at one closely, it had a resemblance to a human but the outer casing was make of wood. He leaned in for a closer look before the droid activated and screeched at him, its clawed hand raking the air.

Grievous simply decapitated it with a swift slash of his blade, the head bouncing away before Grievous heard of the sound of others like it, a growing cacophony of waking droids. Grievous pulled out another lightsaber, its green light lighting up the area along with the blue blade. The photoreceptors of the droids glowed a dull green, all carrying medieval like human weaponry, that was until the crossbows fired energy bolts.

His blades slashed and cut through the air, blocking the oncoming bolts with ease. They just appeared more and more, surrounding him on all sides. He knew that this was going to be a problem until a sound like crackling electricity filled the air, and the droids turned. His communication link crackled with a familiar code that only he had created for his personal creations, his Magnaguards.

The droids tried to mount an offensive but the Magnaguards tore them apart, their electrostaff's turning the wooden robots to slag before coming to a stop before their leader. Grievous chuckled darkly, his IG-100 Magnaguards looked like they had been through the ringer but they were still standing, forgotten but still here.

"Sir," One of the Magnaguards spoke, his singe red photoreceptor looking at Grievous, " what is your command?"

Grievous grinned, this would easily work in his favor. "Your identification."

"IG-124, sir"

"IG-124, get a team to begin rebuilding the droid army, none of the pathetic battle droids, only Droideka's and the various types of Super Battle Droids" Grievous ordered, the Magnaguard quickly called several other IG units and they started back into the fog, as Grievous turned to face the others.

"Activate protocol M-343" Grievous snapped, the Magnaguards eyes flickered before they started moving, looking for the one thing Grievous had taken pride in since his command of the Separatists.

* * *

If Mary was any other person, she would of really been terrified of what she saw outside her castle window. She had only been in bed, in some of her night things, reading a book when the sound of metal reached her ears. She got up and walked to the window and stopped dead, mouth slowly dropping open as the fog of the cool night chilled her body. She didn't feel it, as she gaze was set on the darkness, lights of orange, red and yellow slowly got closer.

As she watched, the sound of marching filled her ears, then she realized what the lights were. The fog parted as Grievous walked before the army for metal beings, the marching got louder as they got closer. Metal figures formed perfect lines, making her feel intimidated from the force that seemed to never end. The army stopped before turning and walking to the sides, allowing more of their numbers to come forward. Grievous watched them as the numbers slowly stopped coming, the massive amount of beings able to completely surround her castle.

"This must be the General he told me about…" Mary thought, only able to realize that this army was not going to attack her.

* * *

Grievous looked at Mary, who was clearly startled at the army of droids that had appeared around her home. The vampiress was still in her night clothing, which explained why she came towards him at this late of night.

"Grievous, what the blazes is going on?!" She huffed, looking unamused.

"I am regaining control of what is rightfully mine, unless you want a place in it too?" He answered, throwing out a metaphorical rope to Mary.

"Of course, love," She smirked, walking up and pressing her body against his cold metal frame, "Just one problem."

"And that is?" He asked, looking at her closely.

"I've been thinking...since you took me in, I've been enjoying you and wanted to see if you'd be interested in being my blood mate?" She purred, coiling her arms around his body as she smiled at him.

He thought about it, considering the idea before leaning in close, "If you think you can still keep up with me, Mary, then by all means."

Mary only grinned seductively, and Grievous only had a moment to order his guards to set up a perimeter before the countess dragged him to her bedchambers.

* * *

By morning, Grievous was sure he wasn't going to really be able to few this place the same again. He put the vampiress through her paces all night and just realized he was still able to even enjoy himself! He didn't have that part of his anatomy in his previous armored casing, so he was surprised at that. Still, he had work to do, so he left the bedroom and walked down to where IG-101 and 102 were waiting to report.

"Report," Grievous said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"The metal scrapyard has the skeleton of the ship you desire, sir," 101 reported, handing him a datapad, "but it was clearly been used in other ways so it will have to be rebuilt from the ground up."

"Anything else?" Grievous questioned, his eyes turning on 102.

"Yes sir," 102 said, "the scrapyard is covered in alien droids that have origins from species on this planet, most notably, the wooden cover showed signs of Elven origin."

"So the Elves built them?" The cyborg general inquired, curious now.

"It seems like the most logical explanation but the droids are much more advanced than the Elves or even the High Fae have on this planet can create. Meaning that these droids are from off planet, sir." 102 finished crispy, the magnaguard waited for Grievous to give him orders.

Grievous thought on this information for a long moment, since it seemed clear to Grievous that the scrapyard was not of this world, probably another realm on this planet. But it seemed to collect the forgotten metal of this universe's and his old home's scraps. If these new droids were from this galaxy, then that meant there could be even more out there that could, or even would, attack this planet but he could easily start from where he was.

"Start reconstruction of the ship, it is the top priority, even over rebuilding the droid army and vehicles needed to man the ship." The cyborg General ordered before turning away, looking outside the window.

This galaxy was much more interesting now that he had found something to do, he wasn't simply a destroyed Kaleesh war hero anymore. No, he would make a mark on this galaxy, his name would be feared once again...General Grievous's metal mouth curled up at the edges in a sinister smile at that thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Grievous looked at the massive construction before him, IG-154 and IG-104 at each shoulder. The massive ship was his pride and joy, but it had been pulled apart until only the skeleton was there. Grievous had Mary make a new design to make his new flagship better, not going to be 19,809 meters in length and having several new weapons that were still under construction. It was going to have at least five quazi-super weapons, over 2,000 offensive triple turbolaser batteries, 5,000 double turbolaser batteries, 6,000 anti-fighter defense laser emplacements, and shields that could, theoretically, tank several _Subjugator_ -class heavy cruiser's ramming into it.

But the construction would take take much longer due to having to be be rebuilt to handle it's new weapons and armaments. Still, having a new facility built just for the creation of the construction droids to create this monster. Still, he had several newly completed _Providence_ -class carrier/destroyers, two modified _Providence_ class Dreadnaughts, twelve _Recusant_ -class Commerce Guild destroyers, and nearly fifty _Munificent-_ class star frigates. They were busy getting them to a specific location to be loaded with troops and supplies before heading into space.

Grievous also noticed the newly created _Vulture_ class fighter carriers being moved to the location, the carriers that were created by Mary to carry up to 600,000 droid fighters, most of them would be Vulture Droids and Tri-Fighter Droids. He could only smirk as the New Separatist Navy came together, nothing would stop him this time.

* * *

The cyborg general growled, having just gotten through the maze that was the third task in this tournament. After grabbing the trophy along with Cedric Diggory, he found himself here in this graveyard. That wasn't a problem, the real problem was that he was knocked unconscious and woke up, bound in ropes and watching as a man with a face that only a mother could love address black cloaked figures. Grievous stood and forced the ropes to snap by pushing his arms out, gaining the attention of his captor.

"Ah, our guest has awaken!" The snake faced man said, raising a wand and casually said " _Crucio_!"

Grievous's electrical systems sparked and sputtered, the pain was overloading his mind! He roared and fell to his hands and knees, the pain stopping for a brief moment as the group laughed at his pain. He hissed and looked up, his alien yellow eyes that were full of hate silencing the group instantly. The man smirked before addressing the group once more.

"My most loyal, you see what the muggles create, let us use their own ideals against them."

Grievous barely got to his feet when the man hit him with a stream of electricity, sending Grievous to the ground. His systems started sparking out and shortcurciting, but Grievous fought through the agony, his arm jerking and shaking as he grabbed a lightsaber. Igniting the blue blade, he put the blade directly into the lightning's path. The group watched, stunned, as the blade absorbed the energy before sending it back in a superconducting loop with more power than it originally possessed.

The man that was sending forth the lightning roared in pain, but kept up the stream of energy, his skin warping and melting wherever the energy touched. Grievous knew the loop couldn't last forever, so he got up and forced his way up to the man, until they were only a foot apart. Locking his feet into the ground, Grievous let the energy build until it exploded, sending the group flying. The man hit the ground and was slow to get up, Grievous came at him like a ghost. Pulling out another lightsaber, the cyborg stretched his arrival until the man was upright and somewhat aware.

That didn't last long, Grievous made sure of that. Activating the second lightsaber, the Kaleesh warrior plunged both blades through the heart of the man, leaning in close to look at the scarlet red slitted eyes directly. The eyes showed shock, abject horror, and even fear.

"You won't defeat me, I am Lord Voldemort!" Voldemort gasped, blood starting to drizzle out of his mouth, "I have defied Death…"

Grievous shoved both blades deeper and hissed, "No one defies Death unless she allows them to continue living."

Voldemort grinned sourly, his eyes showing defiance before slowly, rolling up into his head. Grievous deactivated his weapons and let the body fall to the ground, the skin turning to ash and slowly crumbling into nothing. Grievous had felt the force in this being but it wasn't strong enough to be of any notice. Putting his weapons on his hip, Grievous walked over to Cedric's forgotten body and summoned the cup to his hand as he grabbed the dead Hufflepuff.

They vanished before Grievous' Magnaguards arrived and took all of the slowly waking Death Eaters into custody.

* * *

Mary looked at her blood mate, quiet as he dropped the body of the Diggory body before the gathered crowd. She then saw a modified troop carrier drop out of a tiny hyperspace jump and land, over ten Magnaguards dragging or escorting black robed men down the ramp. Grievous swept into the transporter as Mary had just gotten out of the audience and was about to board herself.

Something was agitating her mate, she had to figure out what now.

* * *

In another Galaxy that was only a short hyperspace jump from the Milky Way, another figure meditated. To most, she was just another species of that had wanted to remain nameless, as she didn't want to draw attention to herself. That was hard enough with her red skin, head like tendrils and mature body on a planet that was home to Nereids. This didn't both her, but something in the force caught her attention before forcing her out of her meditative trance.

She gasped for air, her body covered in sweat from the vision that the force had give her. Planets were being attacked, people dying, the murderer watching from the helm of a massive star ship. The cold alien eyes of General Grievous had shaken her to the core, as now, this galaxy was in danger. Not only that, Grievous had said something in the vision that had made her worry even more.

"Kill all the Jedia and Caith Sith! They are nothing but abominations to the real Jedi and Sith!"


	6. Chapter 6

Three months passed after that tournament, Grievous found himself centered in his work, mostly gathering his assets and other trinkets from this planet as he would not be returning to it. He did gain a new officer in his ranks, Gabrielle Delacour, the younger sister of his former VIP, Fleur Delacour. The young woman had somehow gotten onto the transport ship from Hogwarts and had been learning and making herself into the perfect little officer for Grievous. He found out why, as he had saved her from the lake, she had gotten it in her mind to do anything for him.

As he stood on the nearly completed deck of his flagship, Gabrielle stood at his side, straight backed and ready to take orders. Grievous looked at the construction droids fitting in the computer terminals and stations, spark flying off the welding torches that the droids used to secure the panels into place. With the new army of construction droids, the flagship would be completed in four months or less. Still, his fleet grew and he was starting to notice that Mary was getting uneasy, he was getting antsy from the wait but he wanted the flagship completed and that was it.

"Sir?" Gabrielle spoke up, "Shall we return to the castle? Lady Mary will be waiting and she won't like that you are forgoing a job that you set up for the both of you, again."

Grievous nodded, remembering that Mary had torn him a new one at that. She was not one to take forgetfulness lightly, probably from all the boredom of being alone for who knows how long. Still, his new officer was correct, so he turned and was about to leave before stopping, saying sharply.

"You are to oversee the completion of the command bridge, Captain Delacour." Grievous then left his promoted officer to handle the finishing of the flagship.

* * *

The time had come, as the final units of droids were loaded, Grievous stood tall on his flagships command bridge. Mary smirked as she stood on the highest level, having taken command of the main communication terminals as Gabrielle observed the pilot droids finishing the final system operation checklist. Grievous stood on the second level, hands behind his back as he gazed out at the location of his fleet. The fleet itself was massive, but would finally leave the ground in a few moments.

"All systems are ready and have a green light, sir." A pilot droid reported, seconded by one of its fellows. "Waiting for the signal to take off."

Grievous' mouth turned upwards at the edges as he gave the order, "Bring the _Malevolence_ into this planet's orbit."

"Yes sir." The droid replied, quickly starting to bring the main systems online.

The newly christened _Malevolence_ engines started humming, all 38 of them. With a shudder and roaring of power, the titanic monstrosity rose slowly into the air, sending dust everywhere as the the rest of the fleet began take off procedures. As the Flagship slowly angled itself upwards, Grievous smirked as the ship pushed itself the planet's gravity and towards open space. Once the nose of the ship broke the atmosphere, the rest of it soon followed, casing a shadow over the planet as the sun's light hit it.

The droids were quickly making sure all systems stayed in optimal levels, as Grievous watched, the massive ship reached the orbiting level and waited before the general gave his next command.

"Bring the _Malevolence_ out of orbit and signal the fleet to form up," He turned to Mary and ordered "Have the navicomputer plot a hyperspace jump to the edge of the galaxy and then have another jump ready to the closest Galaxy to this one."

"Understood, love." Mary's hands danced across the terminals, giving the orders out quickly and efficiently as the crew brought the goliath flagship out of orbit and headed towards the edge of the galaxy.

As the rest of the fleet formed up, Grievous felt the force guide him to the communications terminal and his hands moved quickly over the panels. He put in the coordinates in the navicomputer before stepping back, looking at them before looking at Mary.

"Send them to the rest of the fleet." He ordered, returning to his place as Mary sent it to the rest of the fleet.

As mary did this, Gabrielle frowned and looked over one of the panels, "Sir, one of the hangers is reporting a faulty system. Artificial gravity is acting up in that section and they want to know if it should be fixed."

Grievous nodded, "Send the majority of the fleet ahead, repair the flagship."

He could wait for another ten minutes to jump, patience was a virtue after all.

* * *

In the galaxy closest to the Milky Way, a large fleet of ships were gathered around a massive planet. The ships looked like large golden pyramids that had black colored metal star like structures built at the base. The largest was made up of two pyramids, bases connected together and a black octagon like star structure was built around the joined golden shapes. In the bridge of the massive starship, the captain was talking with three scantily clad women, all in Egyptian pharaoh clothing.

"My Queens," He was saying, "the planet in question could be the one in the legends but it is so quiet right now it could be a dead end."

The youngest of the three spoke up, "Have the teams returned to report this, Captain Apap?"

"Yes, and they-" He started to speak up when one of the many crew members that controlled the ship spoke up, urgent.

"Sir! Multiple unknown energy signatures are showing up at the edge of the system!"

Captain Apap was on his feet instantly, the hologram of his leader's moved aside as another appeared, showing the scanners imaging of the energys. Then out of nowhere, the signatures turned into the shapes of massive starships, each having a similar length wise design but that was where the similarities stopped. The ships moved towards them with startling veracity, allowing more of their similarly designed vessels to appear and take formation behind them.

"Shields up! Battle stations! Get all Death Fighter squadrons out there now!" The Captain started issuing orders as quickly as he could, the hologram showing multiple little star fighters being launched from all the fleet, thousands upon thousands if not millions of them.

As the Egyptian like fleet started taking action, the same crewmember shouted out, "Sir! The scanner is picking up a massive surge in the energy, I think the largest ship is coming out of whatever that warp like drive is!"

He wasn't kidding, as the Captain saw. The massive monster of a starship appeared into the empty space and its escorts a moment later. The colossus casted a shadow over his fleet before the tech let out a choking gasp.

"Sir! The mothership is firing up a powerful weapon!"

"Fire on them and brace for impact!" He ordered as his Queens watched in shock and horror.

* * *

Grievous had gotten the report of an enemy fleet around the planet and had the Ion cannon begin its charge. Once the _Malevolence_ dropped out of hyperspace, along with her escorts, he ordered the flagship turned and at the fleet. The coms were buzzing as his fleet pulled away, all star fighters rushing out of the firing zone.

"Ion Cannon ready to fire, sir." One of the Ion Cannon tech Droids reported dutifully.

"Fire!" Grievous barked.

The Flagship shook slightly as a massive surge of energy was launched out of the largest disk of the Ion Cannon. The purple wave rushed forward, catching all but a few of the alien fleet in its path before dissipating into nothing. Grievous laughed darkly as he watched the alien fleet became crippled and unable to defend themselves.

"Bring this ship around and fire at will, destroy them all!"

* * *

"All systems are fired, Captain, our crystals are dark. All weapons, shielding and even the life support is down. The only working system is our communication." The Tech reported as the clearly hostile fleet surrounded them.

Captain Apap looked at his Queens before his ship was hit with the first of many energy bolts. The three Queens could only watch in horror as the fleet was torn apart and then the transmission went dead before coming back online. It only showed the massacre from a point in space, the only ships that could fight back were outgunned and outmanned. The starfighters were being picked off by the second and the swarms of enemy fighters seemed to cover one of the ships from few.

By the time they could see their own ships again, it was over. The fleet was nothing more than slag, floating in space. The hologram turned dark as the gigantic monster of a ship passed over what was the holo-communicator, making all three Queens shiver in fear. They all thought one thing as the hologram finally died.

The new contender was the most powerful threat that had ever appeared in this galaxy.


	7. Chapter 7

On the planet surface, Grievous looked at the castle that slowly built itself out of the ground before him. It was clear that this planet was either sentiant or even, by what the ships scanners had shown, had some form of it. Still, Grievous felt very unnerved by that fact, but that wasn't his problem as of now. He looked up at the army of droids that had assembled here were simply watching the self building structure. The cyborg marched through the army, the orders having already been given to them to protect this area.

He had found that the droid facilities were on the largest moon of this planet, which hadn't made sense in the slightest. But now he had a good reason to keep building instead of having to force the fleet to scavenge this new galaxy for materials. The moon already had a starship facility being built in orbit to allow for easy additions to the fleet, allowing for more powerful ships like the _Subjugator_ class heavy cruisers to be built and used. As he stepped onto his shuttle, his holocommunicator made a noise, causing him to bring it out.

Gabrielle's form filled the air from the device, her face looking pensive and worried, "Sir, incoming contacts, moving fast."

"I'm on my way, send the fleet into battle stations, prepare the _Malevolence_ for battle." Grievous ordered before ending the transmission, making his way into the shuttle at a much more motivated pace.

* * *

Above the planet, the massive flagship was busy communicating orders to the rest of the New Separatist Navy. Multiple _Providence_ class Dreadnaughts/carriers/destroyers took a much more defensive stance as the much smaller _Recusant_ -class destroyers and _Munificent-_ class frigates formed up around them. Three newly completed _Subjugator_ -class heavy cruisers took escort positions around the _Malevolence_ , all weapons primed and ready. The _Vulture_ class carriers hid themselves in the shadows of the _Providence_ class Dreadnaughts, ready to launch all of the droid fighters.

Gabrielle felt nervous now, even though the fleet was massive enough on its own but something was really off about this. It had only been hours since they had gain control of the planet, even then, something about this place had made her feel wrong. Her thoughts stopped when the new threat appeared out of spirals of blue, massive and looking like they had been built out of everything else but what the original design was meant to be.

"Enemy spotted, weapons and shields are raised, Ma'am." A droid reported, its robotic hands dancing across the computer's surface.

"Is the General on board?" She snapped, before the voice of Grievous answered that for her.

"Yes, launch all fighters and have the fleet open fire!"

"Roger, roger!" The droids quickly started typing away as the Flagships massive turbolaser cannons roared, sending waves of red death hurtling at the enemy.

With the command sent out, the rest of the fleet started firing on the new threat. As turbolaser fire hit the shields of the opposition, millions of droid fighters rushed towards the large starships. The enemy ships returned fire, multiple beams of energy in various colors either glanced off the Separatist shields or tore through them and hit home. As the fighters closed in, various fighters started to collide with them in deadly dogfights. Due to the much better tech and speed of the droid fighters, the cobbled together personal fighters were easily taken care of.

Grievous then noticed that this fleet was positioned in an odd way, as he pulled up the hologram of the battlefield, all of the enemy starships were holding their positions in a semicircular arc. The arc was slowly widening and pushing forward, as the much more powerful shields easily tanked the firepower of his ships. Eyes narrowing, he started giving new orders to the millions of starfighter droids.

"Get behind the enemy ships, take them out!"

Grievous started counting out the ships that had appeared with quick precision, counting over eleven dreadnought class like ships, twenty destroyers, nearly a hundred frigates and carriers. All of them were made of multiple starships, scavenged from the looks of it. Clearly, this fleet was all about scavenging and preying on weaker fleets.

"Three new signatures, Sir." A droid reported.

In the area behind the scavenged fleet, Grievous saw the new ships, all of them from an era long past in his home universe. Two _Centurion_ -class battlecruisers and the ship that had the same design of the old Sith Harrower class dreadnaught by the name of Doombringer.

"Fire up the final weapon." Grievous snarled, his knowledge of the old designs coming to him "NOW!"

* * *

Aboard the Harrower class Dreadnaught, two figures stood on the bridge as men and women in black uniforms quickly worked. The taller of the two was a female being, her skin a dark green and covered in scales. At her side was a young human man, in light armor and his arms folded across his chest.

"Master," He said, his gaze set on the viewport, "can you feel that?"

"Yes…" She hissed like a crocodile, "that disturbance in the force that pulled us here is powerful and hasn't noticed us yet."

"My lady," An officer looked up at her, "The gremlins are moving aside, shall I have the Silencer begin its charging cycle?"

"Open communication to the flagship of the enemy fleet, then charge the Silencer." She ordered.

"Understood." The officer said, having several people send a communication signal to the enemy flagship.

* * *

Grievous looked at the life size holograms of the Sith like beings, having accepted having open communications as the final weapon was charging up. She looked like a humanized lizard and the human male glared at Grievous like he was trash. He returned the favor and growled darkly, making the man take a step back.

The woman spoke first, her accent cut with a holding of the "s" syllable, "I am Darth Cittrath of the Caith Sith and you are in Caith Sith owned space. Leave now or I will destroy you."

Grievous looked at her before laughing at her threat, making both fake Sith look startled.

"I am General Grievous of the New Separatists, and I will not be intimidated by those that try to look and act like Sith lords or ladys! If you continue this assault, I will personally board your vessel and tear you both limb from limb."

Grievous then cut the transmission, turning to face the viewport.

"Fire the super weapon."

* * *

In space, the _Malevolence_ Ion cannons charged and then blue electric like discharges started happening at the edges of the largest Ion cannon. The energy grew before forming a circle, leaving the Ion cannon edge and hovered in space for moments then rushed into a singular point in the center of the super weapon. The sphere didn't stay that way for long, a rod prodded the ball of energy and the sphere became a beam.

The beam of energy slashed through the massive scavenger dreadnaught before cutting through space through the other ship the made up the arc. The scavenged dreadnaughts shields couldn't handle the power and the ships were cut in half. The beam then moved and cut through the Harrower class dreadnaught before stopping in the center of the massive cannon like structure that had just fired. That caused a chain reaction that send massive explosions through the old Sith dreadnought.

The beam like energy was cut off due to having used it all, as the droid starfighters quickly took care of the slowly retreating scavenger carriers and frigates. As that was happening, a dark grey ship that had two Porax-38 starfighters following the ship towards the disabled Harrower Dreadnought.

* * *

One Grievous had landed the _Soulless One_ in the remains of the hangerbay, he quickly made his way towards the bridge. IG-101, IG-135, IG-185 and IG-150 flanked him, electrostaff's activated. Grievous chuckled as he ripped open a door, blaster fire filling the hallway as he entered with his Magnaguards. He pulled out two lightsabers, the green and blue blades cutting through the air and bodies of the enemy soldiers. He felt the force guide him as he entered the bridge.

General Grievous looked at the forms of the fake Sith, both were standing but only the male noticed him. He charged Grievous, a blood red blade swinging towards the cyborg's head. Grievous only lifted his blue blade, blocking the red in a shower of sparks before stabbing the young man through the heart.

"Weak," Grievous hissed, watching as the copycats life fled his eyes, his hand grabbing the lightsaber hilt, "You won't be needing this anymore."

The man fell to the ground as his master looked up with hatred in her eyes, Grievous grinned evilly at her and put the lightsaber on his waist. She leapt at him with a roar, two lightsabers activating, one yellow and the other orange. Grievous quickly blocked the two with his own as his Magnaguards killed everyone else on the bridge. The two danced across the remains of the bridge, lightsabers clashing in a deadly duel.

Grievous noted that this faker was trained will in the art of sword combat, but not any of the lightsaber styles that Dooku had. He toyed with her for awhile, forcing her into a corner. With a quick move, he disarmed the copycat of her weapons. He deactivated one of his and grabbed her around the throat.

"You are not a true Sith," He growled, his grip tightening around her throat and he lifted her up into the air. "You will never be one."

She hissed, clawing at his armored limb as he crushed her neck. The crunching of bones was clearly audible before Grievous dropped her body to the ground.

"Set the engine to overload," Grievous ordered his Magnaguards, "we're leaving."

They nodded and swiftly did that before they all left. The Harrower class Dreadnought exploded behind the retreating ships.


	8. Chapter 8

At the other end of the galaxy was Tarantulon, an ice planet in a vast solar system with twelve other planets, which is a name which is still disputed among those that populate this world. The frigid planet that was made up of 5 continents, which make up 22% of the planet's landmass, was also the center of the most violent storms in the system. The only beings that even dared try to settle this place was the Caith Sith, however, this was also the homeworld of the Council of Zrâwoil. Named after the first Caith Sith to be trained under the being that called himself a Sith Lord.

That didn't entice the male alien that stood on the miracuously still working _Centurion_ class battlecruiser, though it might be a curse if he died before that. The mammal like alien stood on two legs, having muscular arms and a short, useless tail that stuck out of his clothing. Four dark yellow eyes which sit graciously in his eye sockets and can often made anyone think he was constantly excited. Long mouths and narrow noses often made his species appear to be serene, but looks can be deceiving. His two horns were cut to a more manageable size, as was his fur covered body.

The male Easoblaish didn't really feel like himself as he entered his shuttle down the the ice covered planet. Despite his species weaknesses to weather like this, he had been forced by his master to survive a month out in the cold. The shuttle speed through the atmosphere, allowing Nairû to see the sprawling cities that had been built as a testament to the power of the Caith Sith. The main city, Zlaalens, came into view as the shuttle landed and the troopers clad in cold treated gear, made sure the shuttle was not going to be unable to leave.

Nairû walked out into the icy winds that howled in his ear, causing him to have to have one of the troopers repeat himself.

"Sir! The Council has informed me that you are summoned immediately!"

Nairû growled and quickly rushed to the closest speeder, letting the warmth reheat his bones. This was going to be painful.

* * *

On the highest hill on the planet sat a temple, alone and overlooking the city below. The Crutealoka or Elder Pillar in the tongue of the native species, was as imposing as the council that ruled in it. Made up of thirteen Darth Lords and Ladys, the most powerful of the Caith Sith, looked down upon the lightly smoking body of Nairû. Darth Xeas stood above him, clearly enjoying this as she blasted the Easoblaishian male with force lightning.

"Enough," The leader of the council growled, standing and making the Succubus like alien step back, "Nairû wasn't summoned here to take the punishment of Darth Cittrath and her failure of an apprentice."

"He was there, under orders to make sure she didn't fail." Darth Xeas spat, looking distastefully at Nairû.

Nairû slowly stood, spitting in the female Darths' general direction in response. He wasn't here to die, unless Xeas got her way, which was a great many times. Though, it seemed like the council would rule against her this time.

"Tell us, Assassin Nairû," Darth Mhocnae asked quietly, his spider-like mandibles twitching, "what did happen on the unknown planet in the outer reaches."

Nairû growled before he told them everything, Darth Cittrath's plan and then failure. The council was silent before Nairû felt the force warn him. Jumping back from another force lightning blast from Darth Xeas, glowering at her.

"That is everything, unless you want me to pull the memory from my skull?" Nairû snarled, his fur sparking with electric current.

Darth Xeas didn't answer, or couldn't as she was choking on the ground. Darth Drathor, the leader of the thirteen, was standing and his molten red eyes were like volcanoes erupting. The succubus's body contorted before breaking, the sound audible before dropping to the floor. The only Terran Caith Sith returned to his throne, as several low ranking apprentices dragged the corpse of the former Darth Lady out.

"It seems," Darth Drathor said flatly, like he never just turned Darth Xeas into a broken mess, "That the throne of ancient secrets is without a Darth to control it. I suggest we give the honor to Assassin Nairû, any objections?"

Several of the council, mostly the women, gave valid points of broken conduct until Drathor silenced them.

"Darth Xeas abused her position and lost the right to the throne the moment she attacked Nairû without reason. Due to the most ancient laws set down by our ancestor, the throne goes to Nairû."

The council nodded before standing, the room went quiet and Nairû felt the force fill the room. Then it forced the alien to the ground, making him roar with agony as power fused with his soul. Everything hurt. His head hurt, his chest hurt, even his feet hurt. Every part of his being ached for an answer to this feeling of misery pain, anything to make it stop. It then faded away, as the council gave the new head of the Throne of Ancient Secrets a quiet judgement before Darth Drathor spoke once more.

"Rise," The Terrans' voice felt painful in his ears, like a plasma hammer being smashed into his skull, but bare it he did, "Darth Aezzearr, Dark Lord of Agonizing Pain."

Nairû, no, Darth Aezzearr rose to his feet, looking at his fellow council members. The force sang and washed over him in a fiery tide, but he only distantly felt it.

"Peace is a lie," Darth Aezzearr chanted, the words coming to him in moments, "There is only passion."

* * *

The ripple effect that was created at the newest addition of Darth Aezzearr caused all force users to feel like they were being tortured with pain. The few that even survived this was a certain red skinned force user and Grievous. Grievous felt only a minor and distant feeling of pain, something that caused him to look further into the feeling through the force. The other force user forced herself to not feel it until the wave passed and she looked up.

"I think my exile has come to a close," She whispered, starting to pack her things, "I need to find the enemy of the Republic…"


	9. Chapter 9

Grievous looked at his personal starfighters' computer screen, reading the scans of the planet that he was watching. Much like Mustafar but unlike the lava planet, this one had a very large ocean of water, causing steam and even geysers. Grievous turned the _Soulless One_ out of orbit and into the atmosphere, clouds of steam covering his view before they cleared, giving him a better view of the land below. There wasn't much space for any mistakes, any mistake could lead to him being stranded on this planet. Scanning the land for a settled piece of dirt, Grievous thought back onto what brought him here in the first place.

The Force had brought him here, after much prodding and pushing. He had ignored it until he couldn't bare it anymore and had taken his ship after giving out the order to not follow him until he signaled that reinforcements were necessary. With calculated precision, the cyborg Kaleesh brought his personal fighter in for a landing. When the ground didn't give way under the newly added weight, he put the dampers on and shut off the vessel. The top hissed open and Grievous climbed out, his cybernetic body filtering out the massive amounts of ash and other dangerous gases.

Grievous simply let the force guide his movements, still not sure of why he was here in the first place. If Grievous was honest, this planet was a death trap, you could either die by burning to death or being boiled to death. Neither was pleasant, so forcing that grim thought out of his mind, Grievous walked down a path that was clearly used many times. His cape billowed in the light wind that was being generated by the forces around him, thunder rumbled in the distance.

He stopped before noticing that something was amiss, something was following him and it wasn't peaceful. Drawing a lightsaber, Grievous looked around, his senses primed for even the faintest sound. Nothing happened until a soft splashing caused Grievous to jump in that direct and land behind the originator of the sound. The being was smaller than Grievous, skin as black as the void. The armor, if Grievous could call it that, was clearly an assortment of animal parts or bones that looked like volcanic rock.

It wasn't until the alien spoke in ancient Kaleesh or Uekruxic, that Grievous felt taken aback.

" _feyafl fomseyn! feyafl fomseyn!_ " The feminine voice cried out in fear.

Metal monster...was that all that this female saw before her? Grievous growled darkly before hissing right back in the same language, though, it seemed the dialect might have the same roots but was very odd to her, but got his message across.

" _Sso of reyfoney o eyafn eoon omloey oo, eoo loley omsoloml rnaf!_ " He spat and that shut her up, not much needed in shutting her up.

She whimpered before bowing to him, submissive to the greater being. This little girl had a great deal to learn. That was until he heard that sound of a starfighters roaring into the atmosphere, all of them clearly of the old Sith Empire design. Grievous quickly picked up the female and rushed into a cave, once in the safety of the cavern, he looked out as the alien girl panicked.

" _Sey waonlr oseyns...fe wollafley! fe faffole! o safwey o safwey seyf! ley fey lo!_ " She practically screamed, trying to escape.

She was worried about her people and village, so he let her go, following her as she lead him to the village that was being attacked by the soldiers that were clearly Caith Sith. Grievous let out a war cry, one in Kaleesh that seemed to rejuvenate the warriors in the village. His lightsabers were in his hand as he carved his way through legions of enemy soldiers, all of the soldiers were taken down. The aliens rallied around him, pushing the threat out of the village.

Grievous noticed that the soldiers weren't going to give up, as the air was filled with starfighters. The cyborg growled, blocking incoming fire into the ground as the villagers picked up the blasters and began shooting at the Caith Sith soldiers. The force screamed and Grievous reacted, leaping as someone landed in his place, a sky blue lightsaber in hand.

"A Jedi?" He asked himself, before landing among a battalion of troopers, who were dead in moments, limbs slashed and necks broken.

General Grievous stood and looked at the Jedi that he had left for dead on Coruscant, Jedi Master Shaak Ti.

* * *

Shaak Ti deflected blaster bolt back into the enemy soldier ranks as she rushed forward, standing side to side with one of the worst enemies that the Republic had ever know, General Grievous.

"Grievous," She said curtly, her blue blade deflecting more oncoming fire.

"Master Shaak Ti," Grievous intoned, slashing another trooper down, "I thought you to have died in the end of the Clone Wars."

"I was stabbed through the back my Anakin Skywalker, who was Darth Vader." Shaak Ti replied, using the force to crush a starfighter and send flinging it into one of the oncoming shuttles.

"Ah, I see." The cyborg growled before deactivating his weapons, and used the force, much to her surprise.

The general growled as he pulled at something that wasn't there, the Togruta defending his person until something came crashing down on top of the enemy forces. Grievous stood, his eyes showing that had taken a bit out of him, as he growled in an old dialect of Kaleesh.

"...That Harrower class Dreadnaught is heavier than it looks." He addressed her, his voice ragged.

"What is mass?" She returned, "Mass means nothing to the force."

Grievous snorted, "You having just brought down a Dreadnaught that is build for force sensitives, makes it harder to bring down."

"Touche" She sighed before looking at him, "Now why are you here, Grievous?"

Grievous studied Shaak Ti for a long moment before he answered, his tongue running over his metal teeth, "The Force brought me here, to you it seems…"

"...Are you sure about that, Grievous?" She wanted to make sure but the togruta was pushing her luck here.

"Yes, I am sure, as I'm not getting a headache from the force anymore!" Grievous spat, getting in the Jedi Masters face, only a few inches apart.

Shaak Ti nodded before stepping back, "Ok, I wasn't sure as you never used the Force before."

"There are a great many things you don't know, Jedi." The Kaleesh cyborg snarled, his eyes glowering at her with hidden loathing.

Shaak Ti gulped, realizing that this wasn't a chance meeting, nor was Grievous very happy with her right now.


	10. Chapter 10

It didn't take long before Grievous started finding that Shaak Ti wasn't the same person as she had once been, which was really shocking. Firstly, she wasn't as strict as he formerly knew, the togruta trying her best to not annoy the Kaleesh. Second was that she was more open in her outfit and herself, making the former Jedi Master an eye catcher. The cyborg got an eye full several times due to his greater height, not that he was complaining.

" _Wase afney seye afafsmoml eoo?_ " Grievous asked to one of the Elders of the village, his attention finally turned from the Jedi Master.

The Elder regarded Grievous with a quiet look before answering, his voice old and strong, " _O ssowa saf seye afney foney fowaeynfol, omle affeyn seye oom sey rneyafsoml snesafl fnof os._ "

rneyafsoml snesafl...breathing crystal, something that was usually spoken of in the language as a lightsaber crystal or something else. If this crystal was the villages defence, then why did the Caith Sith take it...unless it was something that they could be using.

" _O'll ley sey rneyafsoml snesafl rafsm, eylreyn_ " Grievous swore before turning away from the Elder and marched up to the red skinned Togruta.

"We are leaving."

"H-huh?" She got out, confused at his sudden statement.

"You heard me," He snarled, "We are leaving this planet."

The cyborg turned away and headed out of the village, Shaak Ti barely keeping up with his longer pace. He was on a mission, as his "ears" twisted to get a signal out for a small fleet of ships, headed by a _Subjugator_ class heavy cruiser. As they two reached his personal ship, Shaak Ti was out of breath and clearly not eager to enter the _Soulless One_. Grievous entered his ship and looked at the Togruta, eyes narrowing.

"Get in." He ordered.

She hesitated before climbing in behind Grievous, face flushed with embarrassment from the position she was now in. Her legs were over his and her front was pressed into Grievous' back, the cyborg didn't notice much as he powered up the starfighter. As he worked silently, Shaak Ti muttered to herself and Grievous finally had enough of her embarrassment.

"Stop acting like a teenager when she sees a male, its annoying and grating on the nerves I have left in my body!"

"S-sorry," She whimpered, "My body is younger than I was when we first met, so I'm not really in control of myself much."

He growled as they rocketed out towards open space, "Its enough to make me want to eject you, so stow it or I will."

The Togruta went silent after that, not annoying him anymore.

* * *

Former Jedi Master Shaak Ti was relieved when she got out of the _Soulless One_ and out of that situation, though Grievous wasn't a kind host by any means. They had landed on ship that was the same build as the _Malevolence_ had, though she now knew that it was called a _Subjugator_ class heavy cruiser. Standing on the bridge with her former sworn enemy, the Togruta looked at the lines of hyperspace.

"So why did we have to leave so quickly?" She finally asked, breaking the silence.

Grievous didn't even glance her way as he looked over the shoulder of a droid, acting like he never heard her question. That didn't make her feel any better about the general than she already felt about him now. It wasn't until he was finished that Grievous answered her.

"We are returning their "breathing crystal" from the Caith Sith." He answered, his metal jaw moving with each word.

"Breathing crystal?" She repeated, not sure she heard him right.

"Yes, it goes by another name; Kyber." He growled, eyes narrowing at her lack of knowledge.

Kyber crystals, she thought, only barely recalling what it was. A crystal that was semi-sentient, as far as she could recall, and was going through a test trial to be a new, much safe lightsaber crystal than the original crystals used. However, the crystal test was put on hold when Grievous had been spotted and then forgotten when Order 66 killed all but a few of the Jedi. She didn't like the idea of this new group of Sith having such a dangerous item.

"So we just simply take it back? Sounds way to simple." She sighed, not liking the simplicity of this.

"Cause its better simple" Grievous retorted as the ship came out of hyperspace and into real space.

* * *

Grievous noted that the space station wasn't much of a station and more of a satellite that had the Kyber crystal in the center of it. The crystal itself was glowing, going dull then bright like the rising and falling of something that breathed. Given that this crystal was nearly two kilometers long and one kilometer across, that much power was dangerous in one place.

"Uh..sir?" One of the droids spoke up, "The crystal seems to be powering up."

"Grievous frowned, watching as something pulsed energy into the top of the crystal. The kyber crystal absorbed the energy and with a white flash, the energy was turned into a current of energy nearly a hundred time more powerful than the input. It went down onto the planet below then Grievous got it.

"They are using the crystal as an energy source." He said before chuckling, "Send a couple of _Hyena_ bombers to take care of the energy station of the planet."

"Sending coordinates," Another droid reported before a squadron of the modified Vulture Droids roared pass the bridge.

Shaak Ti looked nervous as Grievous kept an eye on the computer screen, getting a good view from one of the Hyena Bombers. The Bombers roared into the planet's' atmosphere and locked onto the massive energy station. Grievous grinned wider as the bombs were dropped and the station went up in flames.

"Station destroyed, sir." The droid reported needlessly, though it was only in its programming to do so.

"I noticed." Grievous grunted heatedly.

He stood and looked at the former Jedi, who was a bit green around the edges.

"Get over it, Shaak Ti." He spat, annoyed at her now, "You weren't like this in the Clone Wars, so if you are too much of a weakling to handle death, leave."

She seemed to get a hold of herself, though she wasn't much better, Grievous noted from her paler than normal skin. This was the Jedi he had face? Didn't seem like it now, she was acting like a weakling. If he was going to even deal with her, she better start growing a backbone or he might kill her himself.


	11. Chapter 11

Since the new faction had arrived and put a massive flag on the planet, the Jedia had sought out someway to make peace with the new faction. No one volunteered, which surprised no one, until a wayward Jedia Master and his Twel'ia padawan said they was act as ambassadors. So here they were, in space and alone. Not much of a thing for the Twel'ia padawan had in mind as she wanted to be doing.

"Are we ever going to reach this planet in this bucket of rusty bolts?" She groaned as the ship creaked from the forces applied to it from the warp space.

"Patience, my young padawan." Her master, Gallen, said with a smirk.

"I've been patient for the last week, this thing is as slow as a ranconal snail!" She snapped heatedly, her blue skin flushing with frustration.

Her master, who simply smiled at her hot-headed attitude, shook his head.

"I took this "bucket of rusty bolts" as you so eloquently put it, has a wide signal that would alert the new faction to us coming into their space in a non threatening manner." Gallen explained before bringing the ship out of warpspace.

Renkebu gasped as the ship came out of warp, not from the warp itself, but from what she saw out the viewscreen. A fleet of warship, all of them patrolling the system with controlled procision. Her five head tails twisted together, a sign of her scared state as one of the ships passed over the smaller vessel. Gallen simply pressed a few buttons before a robotic voice spoke up.

"Eh...This is Unit-11-G2, how may I help you?"

"Hello, I'm Ambassador Gallen with my aid, Renkebu. We're here to see if we can discuss with your leader for the Jedia." Gallen said, his tone going serious.

Ren frowned as 11-G2 debated with someone on a different channel, wondering if the leader would simply shoot them down. That would save her the embarrassment of having to be seen in this ship. A few minutes passed and Renkebu started getting more worried, until the robotic voice returned.

"Yes," 11-G2 said, "Uh, I've been told to tell you to proceed to the planet but any threatening moves and you will be destroyed."

"Understood." Gallen said before cutting the channel and piloting the ship towards the planet.

Renkebu looked at her Master, somewhat confused, "Why did you agree to this?"

"Simple," Gallen smiled, "I'm good with anything robotic."

Ren only facepalmed, "Why me?"

* * *

Gallen frowned as they closed onto the planet in question, his padawan simply watching the ever growing fleet of long battle ready spaceships. He was a bit worried himself, seeing a naval fleet of this magnitude was really unsettling. Not even the Jedia's eternal enemy, the Caith Sith, had a fleet of this size. He then heard Ren whispering out the different weapons the ships had.

"Triple turrets, double turrets," She said quietly, eyes widening, "That one has something that looks like an Ion Cannon...but the size is off...what is the world is that thing!?"

He turned to see what she was gapping at and his heart stopped beating, in orbit around the planet was a ship that outsized any of the previous fleet ships. The monster gave off an aura of pure weaponized destruction, not to mention that he felt his heart jump into his throat at his padawan's next words.

"Four Ion Cannons, both triple and double turrets, defensive batteries...that must be the flagship…" She shuttered and sank into the copilots seat, fear evident in her eyes.

"I think this is what the Council seemed unwilling to even agree to let us go...that footage of the battle only a few cycles ago wasn't faked." Gallen muttered and piloted the minute ship under the gigantic monster and into the atmosphere of the planet it orbited.

"I have a bad feeling about this master." Ren whimpered, Gallen only nodded in agreement.

* * *

Once landed, the two were stunned at the militarized area they had been told to land in. Legions of droids marched in perfect formation under bridges as two wheeled machines rumbled in the distance. Gallen lead his padawan towards the castle that seemed to be the center of this massive base of operations. As he did so, he felt the force tell him that he was being watched by powerful war droids, which he noticed. A few of them showed the scars of battling one with a lightsaber and surviving.

He stopped when something warned him in the force and he brought his double ended lightsaber up, deflecting the two green and blue blades of his attacker.

"Such a waste for someone to be of a fake order that has anything to do with real Jedi." The being hissed, his alien yellow eyes burning with hatred.

"Why are you attacking us?" Gallen groaned, pushing the attacker away and defended himself as he used the force to send Renkebu out of harm's way.

His opponent was using two different lightsaber styles, one for each arm. Gallen couldn't even get in a good strike as he was now constantly on the back foot. Gallen did his best to defend himself until he got into a blade lock with the cyborg, straining to hold the being off him. He was slowly pushing back before gasping as two more lightsaber blades stabbed him through the chest. The being cackled at his surprise, at Gallen looked down, the cyborg had four arms.

"I don't need you," The cyborg finally answered his question, his eyes turning on the fallen form of his padawan, "I just need the Twi'lek like girl."

As the cyborg deactivated two of his lightsabers, he grabbed Gallen's lightsaber, pulling it from his weakening grasp. The last thing Gallen saw or heard was Renkebu's scream of unholy terror as the cyborg closed in on her. His final thoughts formed into words as he watched the towering figure drag his padawan away.

"I'm sorry, Renkebu Aayla, I never wanted this for you.."

With that, Gallen died as droids came over to his body and dragged it away from the scene.


	12. Chapter 12

Three weeks, or what seemed like it passed in the cell of the first prisoner of Grievous' castle. Grievous looked down at her sweat covered form, only clothed in a black cloth around her chest and a loincloth around her modesty. The cyborg stood over her, looking like a vulture as it watched its prey take the final breath of life. In his right hand was the reward he had gotten from the Elder of the village, a torturing device that struck at the nerves of any being under its twin prong touch. As he held it, the prongs sparked, electricity climbed up the prongs length with a sinister crackle.

Walking around his prisoner, he slashed it across her back, the device sending massive amounts of pain through the skin and into the nerves that were near where the prongs struck. The girls' back arched, a scream breaching her lips. Grievous smirked coldly, pressing the device against her spine. That caused her to scream even louder, the pain causing her to thrash and spasm.

He chuckled as he found a specific nerve that caused her to spasm in pleasure but he stopped after a while, letting her try to regain her barings before beginning the torturing routine again.

"Impressive," He commented, "most impressive resilience."

The girl didn't comment, gasping for air. He jabbed her in the gut with the device, her body arcing with electric current before falling as he pulled it away. She was spent for today, as Grievous deactivated the torturing device, waving the medical droid over.

"Feed her the daily ration through a tube." He ordered before sweeping out of the cell.

* * *

Silently standing on the deck of his ship, Grievous watched as the fleet started moving to the edges of the solar system, creating a perimeter to the ever growing fleet. It was time to expand and explore, maybe even update the new ships with the ships that Grievous had studied from his previous masters' "Empire" ships. Mary was working on seeing if she could combine the two different ships into one, but that would take some time.

"Ready for Hyperspace, Sir." An officer droid reported as Gabrielle looked up from her level.

"Call in the fleet that is ready to leave, head to the most dangerous solar system that is neighboring this system." He ordered, taking his seat on the second level of the bridge.

As Mary worked with two new communication droids on the Communication level of the bridge, Grievous looked at the viewport, wondering if this was something that his master would of done. If anyone had done this before in the galaxy that he had used to live in, even in the outer rim or unknown sections of the galaxy. Very few had even gone there as most of the Galaxy was known anyway, this was knew to him so Grievous was going to savor the feeling of the new exploration.

As the main fleet, named _Darkening Storm_ , moved to the edge of the galaxy before reaching the location of the jump. As Grievous gave the order to jump to hyperspace, stars blurring into lines as the fleet vanished, another being watched from another part of the system.

* * *

Unit ST-101, designated _Strander_ , looked from his post on the NSS _Stellaris_ , the newly constructed _Subjugator_ class heavy cruiser. The Super Tactical Droid watched as his commanding officer jumped from the system to explore and left him in charge of construction and defense of the home system. Not much of a good post but he obeyed, as he was not going to pull rank and get scrapped. Looking away from the viewport, he brought up the holograms of the new plans that his commanding officer, Mary, had sent him.

The Vampiress was very intriguing, having the idea to combine the technology of the Imperial Empire with the New Separatist Fleet. Her work was fascinating, the combination of the _Imperial I_ star destroyer and the _Munificent_ class frigates into a single starship. Something like that would look extremely awkward but have much better shield, weapons and speed. The cost was that the ship would be much more prone to starfighter attacks.

As he worked quietly on the idea, he noticed that the ship in the simulation was draining power too quickly and leaving it a sitting duck. Looking at the detailed systems of the simulation, ST-101 found the problem, the current state of power usage and what the fleet used to power each ship was making this happen. Pulling out the different energy and fuels for this new combination fleet, he tested each one. Nothing worked, each was worse or slightly better than the last.

"Scan the surrounding planets for any source of energy usage and new materials that could be used as fuel." He ordered, the crew instantly working on the task.

As they scanned, something was picked up.

"The planet closest to the sun, it has a powerful liquid like ocean that has a powerful energy found in the liquid itself." A scanner droid reported.

"Get a research team out there and collect a few samples." ST-101 ordered, putting his metal hands together.

This could be interesting, the home solar system could help make sure the fleet was even more powerful than any of the native species of this new galaxy. To the point that maybe, very unlikely but maybe, the New Separatists would go from the old Separatist ship to a whole new design.

* * *

Renkebu Aayla woke up from her restless, haunted sleep. She hung from her hand covered bindings, unable to do anything else but hang. The Twel'ia groaned, her body showing the signs of breaking, not physically but mentally. She had fought to stay sane through the cyborgs' torture but she could feel her mind start to slip. The Jedia padawan whimpered as the medical droid came over and checked her vitals, it's cold metal hands making her shiver.

"All vital signs normal," It said, the voice monotone and unfeeling, "Starting to lose some bone density but that can be corrected."

Renkebu grunted and tried to get away from the cold metal, only for the droid to pull her back, continuing its medical diagnosis. She did her best to shut the voice out, but her strength and will wasn't like it used to be. Her last thought before drifting back into nothingness was, "I hope the Jedia destroy this monster."


End file.
